Horizons
by Kasumi Sora
Summary: Mysterious monsters are showing up all over Tokyo. Rumors of the Empire, the newest faction, are growing. Our heroes try to live normally waiting for the coming fights.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Juvenile Orion, nor am I the woman who wrote it.

**WARNINGS:** This story will contain ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. There is no way around it. I hate Mary Sues, so any of them will (hopeful) be realistic for the universe. This story will also contain SPOILERS for all 5 books in the Juvenile Orion manga, and one of the preceding mangas (one major, a few minor). This story will also have SLOW UPDATES. I also am without a BETA READER so unless some kind person out there want to help me out, these will be checked to the best of my ability.

* * *

**------oOo------**

**Horizons**

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
------oOo------**

_A terrible thing...but the process of Awakening often is...It's still cruel._

_--_Kirihara Nana

**------oOo------**

**_This is a battle no one knows about._**

Dully, he registered someone calling his name. A familiar, deep voice, but it sounded miles away.

**_The continuing chaos behind earth's history spanning the length of 2,000 years._**

Some part of his mind told him it would be wise to answer that voice. The other part said he was far too comfortable to move. He listened to the later.

**_And so we face what in astrology is called the age of great change.  
_**  
"ACK!" The boy shot up at the burning pain on his hand. He wiped the hot ash from his hand, and sucked on his burnt fingertips.

**_The Aquarian Age._**

"That's what you get for falling asleep with a cigarette in your hand, idiot." Kaname rolled his eyes.

Itsuki frowned at his red, throbbing fingers, "You could have had the kindness to wake me."

"I tired, several times."

"Well, sit down my attempted savior." Itsuki tilted his head to the cement beside him, "Who sent you looking for me today?"

"Coach Ikrai. You missed his detention." Kaname stretched out beside Itsuki. He vainly attempted to keep his black bangs from blowing into to his eyes, "Normal people sleep at home."

"That is only because they haven't found the beauty in sleeping on school rooftops." Itsuki closed his eyes, nodding sagely.

"So, it's worth a double detention of cleaning locker rooms?"

"Sure, that's a lot of dirty work, but the bonuses are great." Itsuki winked, and evilly grinned at his friend, "What other excuse could I come up with for bursting into the girls locker room? 'So sorry ladies! I needed to clean, and I thought everyone had left,' what ya think?"

Kaname was silent, for a moment. Then a small smirk appeared on his face, "I think, I'm telling your sister."

"You wouldn't?" Itsuki stared at his friend in disbelief, "Just when you think you know a guy...Humpf!" He flopped back on the warm cement, crossing his arms, "But I guess you could tell me what color underwear Mana - Ow!" Itsuki covered his stomach, and rolled away from Kaname to prevent any future attacks. _Gee someone can't take a joke today... _He dared a glanced back to see his friend's face just beginning to lose some of its red, _But it is so worth it._

Itsuki sat up, hanging his legs over the edge of the block they always sat on. He stared out at the unending buildings of the big city, "Did Mana ever find out what was wrong with Tuskasa?"

"They hadn't talked the last time I saw her."

"Tomonori has been pissed all day. Something is a definitely up. Think he remembered something new? Something he didn't like?"

"Maybe." Kaname mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Itsuki reached into his pocket, pulling out another cigarette, "I don't believe it either." He pulled out his lighter, flicking it on and off. He waited for Kaname to complain, grab it from his hand, but the other didn't move. After a few more minutes, he lit it. The rising smoke quickly carried away the chilly, autumn wind.

"Itsuki..."

"I'm not putting it out, so just forget it." Itsuki stated, resolutely taking a long drag.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Kaname's voice was quite.

"What?"

"That are things are changing. About to get bad."

"Don't trust your feelings," Itsuki stated in a soft, but bitter tone, "They get you killed."

Kaname acted as if he hadn't heard him, "These Empire guys--"

"Don't buy all that hype. It's still mostly rumors flying around at this point."

"Nakaura-sensei thinks they are a threat. Isshin-senpai is wary of them too."

"Doesn't mean they'll bother us."

"You don't think they are a threat?" Kaname's voice was still quite. His eyes were still closed. Itsuki was finding all of this to be very annoying.

"Hey, since when do you talk so much?"

"Since you've been so quite. I have to do something to fill this gaping void."

Itsuki snorted. "I'll take that as the joke, I'm sure it was meant as." They sat up there in a comfortable silence, until a loud trill sounded from Kaname's pocket. Itsuki nearly fell from the ledge he was sitting on, "What is that?"

"It's Mana's cell phone." Kaname pulled a pink, plastic phone from his pocket, "She let me use it earlier. I didn't have time to give it back to her. I think it's her aunt."

"Don't know the number by heart, by now?" Itsuki grinned at the glare he received.

"I better go find her." Kaname stuffed the happily, ring phone back in his pocket, and he headed for the door.

"Hey! You going to buy anything for Isshin's party?"

"I'm helping Mana get the cake." Kaname slipped though the door, and was gone.

Itsuki flopped back on to the roof starring up at the cloudless sky. "I meant as a gift." He brought his hand over his eyes to block some of the bright sun beating don't on him;_ I'll have to ask Haruna. She's good with these sorts of things. _

"Ow!" Itsuki tossed away the still burning cigarette butt that burned his already injured fingers, "Maybe I should quit..."

**------oOo------**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Just what is worrying Tsukasa? How does Tomonori get into these messes, and will he live long enough to get out? The next chapter will be much longer.

Edit: I don't know why, but skips chapter two sometimes and send you to chapter 3. Make sure you're reading the right chapter or you will be lost.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. On a Rainy Night

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fan fiction produced for entertainment purposes only. If was the woman who wrote it, I could draw more than smiley faces and messed upstick people. 

**Quick Notes**: I thought people would know this stuff, but upon posting this elsewhere I find that they don't.

Tracer is the long-haired fellow from Vol. 4. He teases Tomonori while he smokes. Yes, I'm sure that is his name.

The Polestar Empire is mentioned in the manga, but they don't really show up in the story line until the 2004 movie. You can find their card game info easily, if you want the general idea of who they are. Or you can just wait for me to explain. I will tell all, eventually.

* * *

**-------oOo-------**

**Horizons**

**Chapter 2: On a Rainy Night  
-------oOo-------**

It had been raining for sometime now. The water cascaded down on the roof in hard, icy sheets. It echoed through the empty house like thunder off in the distance.Tsukasa was not sure of the time, or just how long he had been sitting in front of the door. He knew that it was after two a.m., and Tomonori had said he would be home by midnight.

After a phone call shortly before dinner, he had immediately left without saying where he was going. (Something that had happened the last two nights.) Of course, he didn't have to say. Tsukasa knew, had always known. There was only one time, since he had come to live with Tomonori that left he house without telling Tsukasa where he was going. When he was meeting with his cell of WIZ-DOM.

Tsukasa shivered, and wrapped his arms around his knees trying to keep warm. He had always stayed up till Tomonori got home; though he did his best to make sure Tomonori didn't know it. Even before he remembered his past he had hadn't asked where Tomonori went. Even when Tomonori came back tried, bloody, and looking very haunted. He never asked. Before it was because of fear. Fear, of what Tomonori would think of him if he found out what a monster he was. What he might do if he knew Tsukasa was one of the things he worked so hard to fight... If he didn't know for sure what Tomonori did when he went out, he could pretend that, if Tomonori ever did find out, what he was it wouldn't matter.

But even in the end, it didn't. Tomonori still loved him, despite it.

Now, it was for worry that he didn't ask. The look Tomonori kept in his eyes after retuning from a meeting, or a mission. A haunted, sad, angry, bitter look. The look of a person who had seen too many bad things - been though too many bad things. If he ever asked he knew what he would hear, _'Don't worry about me Tsukasa.'_ And of course Tomonori would say this with a face that said, _'Oh, please, please worry about me!'_ Asking would only make Tomonori remember whatever caused that look.

Tsukasa stood from his spot against the wall to peek out the small widow in the door again. Nothing, only an unending, roaring, darkness. The rain sounded like it has turned to hail. Tsukasa hoped Tomonori wasn't outside. He hoped that he would call soon...hoped that something bad hadn't happen to him...he hoped that he wasn't lying in the street somewhere hurt, or...

"Don't think like that…" Tsukasa whispered to the air. He rested his head against the cold glass of the small window. _He's fine. He always comes back, doesn't he?_ Tsukasa looked over at the long, black, over coat that hung on the wall. In his rush to leave, Tomonori had not even taken the time to grab his coat. _But he took the time to tell you to sleep well. That he would be back soon. Not to worry. _A few tears leaked out of Tsukasa's tightly shut eyes. He furiously wiped them away, backing away from the window.

Tsukasa took the heavy coat of its peg on the wall. It still held onto small drops of water from the walk home from school that evening. Tsukasa sat back down against the wall, wrapping Tomonori's coat around him.

"Tomonori-san...please be okay."

**------oOo------**

Tomonori groaned, and clutched his head. He struggled to push himself up on the cold cement floor he found himself laying on.

"Hey! Father! If you aren't dead you better get your butt off the ground, and help me!"

Tomonori slowly opened his eyes. A blur of swirling black and white stood in front of him. His fogged brain tried to work out what was going on. He had been hunting a Darklore that was terrorizing a still under construction apartment complex just outside of downtown. When he arrived he had met Tracer, who had also been tracking the same Darklore. Since neither of them had much of an idea of what they were fighting, they agreed to go in together - _just this once_. (Tomonori chose to ignore the fact they had said that the last few times.)

The creature had not been a Darklore. In fact, Tomonori was not exactly sure what it was. Only that no attack, by himself or Tracer, affected it very much. Somehow, they managed to get it cornered in one of the many unfinished rooms of a still under construction apartment complex. Once realizing it was trapped, the creature had deiced to start throwing things. Things including: a long metal rail, a light fixture, several chucks of floor, and a toolbox.

Oh, that was it.

Tomonori pushed himself up on the wall. He tried to focus on the blur of light in front of him, but everything still seemed fuzzy. He crumpled to the floor, closing his eyes. "Tracer, what's happening?"

"It's still - gah!" There was a loud clang, and the creature screamed, " -throwing things. "

Tomonori opened his eyes. The world was back in focus, though the giants in his head were starting to pound harder. The first things he saw were dark red lines painted on the floor below him. He traced a gloved hand over the thick line, following it with his eyes up the wall, and on to the ceiling. The entire room was covered in lines, circles, and small symbols.

Alchemy.

"I know what it is!" Tomonori shouted, trying to make himself heard over the creature's awful cries.

"I don't care! How do we stop it?"

"Just distract it."

"Distract it, he says." Tracer mumbled, as he raised his shield to block another large chuck of wall.

Tomonori stood, eyes fixed of the rampaging creature. The roof above it was partly gone due to the construction work being done in the building. If he could only knock the rest down on top of it...but he would have to get close enough to make sure it hit. All it would take is one hit with those massive, hooked claws to...well no use thinking about that right now...

Tracer had been doing his best to block all the debris flying in their direction, and now was trying to throw some of it back at the creature by bouncing it back on his shield. That would have to do for a distraction. The creature seemed to have a blind spot on its right side, where it's face was cut, and swollen over its eye. Tomonori pressed himself up against the wall, and crept as quickly as possible across it. If he could stay to the right side of the room he could get close enough to knock in the ceiling.

Tracer was making little progress with throwing things back at the creature. Tomonori watched as a chunk of flying wall met with one swipe the creature's claws, and was ripped into tiny pieces. He locked his eyes on the bit of roof he was planning to knock down. Beads of sweat trickled down his face on to his neck, and his hand tightened in its fist around the thin sliver chain in his pocket.

With a quick flick of his wrist he let the cross fly, the silver chain flashed in the city lights before bright energy flared along it. There was a blinding white flash, and then the rumbling sounds of falling cement, and steel beams. Tomonori slummed against the far wall, exhausted. A few more pieces of cement from the walls fell on to the pile trapping the fallen creature. Dust filled the air like a thick fog making is hard the breath, and impossible to see.

Tomonori slid against the wall till he reached the floor. He pulled his knees up, resting his aching head on them. He heard a few coughs, coming closer.

"Hey," a few more ragged coughs, "Hey!" Tomonori made no effort to answer too tired from the energy lost to want to move.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the voice was closer now. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Tracer knell beside him, collapsing against the wall. "You could have warned me before you did that. Or were you trying to flatten me too?" Tomonori still gave no response. After a few moments Tracer chuckled, causing him to cough a few more times. "You look like a ghost more than usual with all that dust on you."

"Shut up already, and let me rest." Tomonori managed to mumble out.

"Cranky, aren't we? Bet you're awful in the mornings," Seeming more at ease, if Tracer was ever one to be tense, he leaned his head back on the wall. Dusty hands reached in to a few different pockets before pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, and small sliver lighter. After moments inspection of a slightly bent white stick he stuck it in his mouth. "Police will be here soon."

"I know," the other man whispered.

"I can call your people for you, but I have to know what to tell them."

Tomonori's weary mind tried to draw what energy he had left together. WIZ-DOM would have to be connected, preferable before too many police showed up, and started asking questions he couldn't answer. This was far messier than his usually work. Police would have to be dealt with, property cleaned up before anyone arrived in the morning, and then to troublesome problem of finding out who created that beast.

"It was a Chimera." Tomonori lifted his head to rest it against the wall. The world swirled for several seconds before his eyes came to focus on the pile of gray rock pierced with steel beams before him. He glanced over at Tracer, unwilling to move his pounding head so soon again, to find the other man staring at him.

"That isn't possible. No one has even attempt Alchemy like that for over three hundred years."

"No one has been caught doing it. Transmutation circles on the walls roof and floor. No one has been in here for two days. Nothing we did hurt it much. It wasn't a Darklore. And it was smart. Human intelligence. It fits all the physical qualifications for a Chimera too."

"Big, furry, and ugly?"

"Yes." Tomonori sighed into his pants.

"Aha. I'm going have a time explaining this on the phone. 'Just flatted an unheard on monster down here. Could you come clean it up?' I'm out of here as soon as I'm off that phone."

"Thank you for your assistance." Tomonori mumbled again.

"Ah, well," Tracer stood, patting his robes, making the white dust there fly in a frenzy to get away, "At least it has stopped raining."

**------oOo------**

It didn't stop raining for long. By the time Wiz-Dom arrive, the police dealt with, and endless questioning by three different people, Tomonori was soaked. Still exhausted, he had taken refuge under the small over-hang of the shop across the street.

"You look like you need this."

Tomonori looked up to see a steaming, paper cup thrust in front of his face. Gratefully, he took the warm cup. A kind, wrinkled face smiled down at him. The other man's short gray hair dripped down into his face as he sat down beside Tomonori. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching people scurry about as the final police car drove off.

"So, who will be investigating?" Tomonori asked after another long sip off coffee.

"Ah. Always so to the point with you." The man said fondly. He smiled, and for a while longer they sat in silence, a less comfortable one. Tomonori watched as the smile faded from his old friends face. "That is what I came over to tell you," he said softly, "It won't be investigated."

"What?" Tomonori said sharply. He was beginning to find energy he didn't know he had.

"The creature is dead. And there isn't enough left if the room to give any clue as to who may have done it."

"But, I've heard about--" Tomonori stopped as a near by Wiz-Dom member stopped walking to stare in his direction. Realizing that his voice was staring to carry, he started again, "I've heard about other alchemic attempts at Chimera being found around the city recently. They can't ignore this."

The sound of squeaky breaks drew Tomonori's attention to the cheery yellow cab that was pulling around the corner.

"Ah, finally," the older man's smile had returned, though it looked strained, "I called a cab to take you home. I thought defeating one raging monster tonight was enough. No need to add the city bus to that list." The old man stood, stepping out from under the eve into the heavy rain, "Now, you better get going, or that kid of yours may start to worry."

"But-" Tomonori stood, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Go, Tomonori."

Tomonori found his eyes once again drawn to the Wiz-Dom member that had been listing to their conversation before. He was leaning against a burnout lamppost directly across the street from them. He appeared to be intently admiring the storm drain. Something was wrong...

He tensed as a strong hand briefly squeezed his shoulder. "Things are changing, old friend," the older man whispered to him, "Leave this alone. Forget it happened." His shoulder was released as the other reached down to pick up his forgotten coffee cup.

A laugh, a genuine one, came from the gray haired man a moment later as he turned to face him, "You should hurry home, and get some sleep. You still have to teach tomorrow."

**-------oOo-------**

Tsukasa knew he must have fallen asleep, because he was having the most wonderful dream. In this dream, he was standing beside someone. Someone with warm hands, a kind smile, and compassionate, dark eyes. It was an amazingly realistic dream. He could even hear the person's voice saying, "Tsukasa…Tsukasa?"

"Tomonori-san…" He murmured back.

Tomonori's figure was starting to fade. He could feel himself slipping out of the dream. But if he was waking up, then why was Tomonori's voice becoming clearer?

"Tsukasa, wake up!" the voice sounded worried.

"Don't want to wake up," he mumbled at the voice. "I like this dream…"

"Then go have it in bed. You'll be warmer," the voice sounded warm, and...amused?

Realizing that the voice wasn't coming from his dream at all, Tsukasa's eyes shot open. He turned to see someone standing beside him. He couldn't help, but stare at the dripping wet priest inches from his face. "T-Tomonori-san?"

Tomonori backed away, and stood up, "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He smiled kindly down at the boy, still hunched against the wall, covered in his coat, and starring. He knew why Tsukasa was there. He knew Tsukasa didn't sleep unless he was in the house. Still he had hoped that this time...

"I-I got worried when you were late, an-and I just...deiced to sit here...and wait...for you." Tsukasa mumbled in to the heavy fabric. He had quickly directed his eyes to the warm coat he was covered in, when Tomonori had asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I..." Tsukasa seemed to struggle to find the right words, "I just got worried." He looked up, smiling weakly at the other.

Over the few years on his teaching career, Tomonori had seen many students become very embarrassed very quickly, but it was still a marvel to see Tsukasa turn red so fast. He slowly bent closer, and gently kissed him on the forehead, "I'm sorry," he only whispered it, but Tsukasa's smile was as brilliant as it was quick, "Now, off to bed with the both of us." Tomonori looked down at his clothes, and the puddle gathering in the floor. "Well, maybe I'll change first."

Tsukasa laughed, and nodded. Tomonori tried to stand from where he was crouched beside the boy, but a sharp pain stabbed at the back of his head. He staggered back into the wall. He felt Tsukasa's thin arms go around his shoulders, as black spots threatened to cover is his vision.

"Tomonori-san! What's wrong?"

"I...I just got dizzy when I stood. That's all." He gripped the top of the coat rack on the wall, weakly trying to prove he was fine now.

Tsukasa slowly released the tight hold he had on the older man. He kept a firm hand on Tomonori's shoulder though, just in case. He frowned, "What happened Tomonori-san?" He hadn't meant to ask. It just slipped out.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to bed."

He had known it was coming. Had not even meant to ask. Now that he had asked though, now that he heard the answer, Tsukasa could not keep his frustration in anymore, "Just how am I not supposed to worry about you?"

The voice was soft, but harsh. Tomonori inwardly cringed. He didn't dare to look back at the face that was now leaning against his shoulder. He was far too afraid of what he would see there. Whatever it was would only make him spill apologizes incoherently. That was something he really did not want to find himself doing.

"I'm sorry."

This time Tomonori did look back. Tsukasa face...wasn't the face he knew. It looked infinitely old, far older than his. There were lines there. Had there always been? Was he just seeing them now because he was so close? But they were gone as soon as they had come, when Tsukasa opened his eyes, and smile at him, "Let's go to the kitchen Tomonori-san. I'll take a look at your head."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**: It just isn't Itsuki's day. 

I've rewritten this about six times, and I'm still not happy with it. If I didn't post it now, I deiced I never would. You think having worked on this so much I would have caught all the mistakes, but no. I know there are still some here. Hopeful, I've caught all the terrible ones. Please forgive me(or beata for me)!

Thank you to: neurofeces, juvenile, and mokonamidoki! Cookies to all of you.

_Please Review_! Say I'm good. Say I'm bad. Tell me my writing sucks, and I shouldn't try anymore (but do that anonymously and I'll just delete you). I could really use some feedback, even if you only have bad things to say.


	3. A New Case

THIS IS CHAPTER 3! DID YOU REWAD CHAPTER TWO? For some reason skips chapter two, and sends you here. Please go back and read it.

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction produced for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Juvenile Orion; if I did I would be so rich.

Gumi – this on the end on the Japanese means group/gang. It is used in gangs, and by the Japanese mob. (Not exclusively by them, you can look it up. Just think of it like this when you read it)

I think this will show up fine on FF. net, but I'll explain just in case. Links speak between Haruna and anyone else (mostly Itsuki) is shown link_ 'this'._

------oOo------

**Horizons**

**Chapter 3: A New Case  
**------oOo------

Tsukasa stared at Mana.

"What?"

Mana sighed, and sat down at the cafeteria table beside him, "Please don't make this hard," She looked at him intently, but with nothing but kindness in her eyes, "You've been in 'extreme emotional distress' since I woke up this morning. You know, I'm not trying to pry, but if there is anything at all I can do to make you feel better, please let me."

Tsukasa managed to smile weakly at her, "You have gotten much better at using your powers."

"Thank you. I've been working hard to get stronger." Mana smiled sweetly in return.

"Amou-chan! Amou-chan!"

Tsukasa turned to see two freshman girls headed in their direction at an alarming speed. He didn't know their names, but for some reason they kept trying to get close to him. Itsuki had referred to them as "a bit like mosquitoes, always buzzing around for your blood". At the time he had disagreed, Itsuki was just upset they had brushed him off. But now, watching the giggling pair approach, he was beginning to understand...

"I'll try to lead them off for a bit, okay Tsukasa?" Mana gave him a quick wink, and charged off.

"Brave girl," Tsuaksa turned back to see Haruna sitting down across the table from him, "Never doubt she cares about you. That's quite a bullet to take, if I do say so myself." Mana was now standing at the end of a table full of freshmen, chatting animatedly with them. The two girls were seated at the same table, glaring moodily at her.

"Yes, I know." Tsukasa smiled.

"They seem to have some sort of bet going," Tsukasa's head shot around to Haruna who was staring vacantly at one of the girls, "They want to see who can get a date with you first...and oh my..." Haruna scrunched up her face like she had just eaten something very sour, "That red-haired one has a very foul mouth. Bet she wouldn't let mother hear her talk like that."

"Are you reading her mind?" Tsukasa asked, shocked.

Haruna blinked a few times, and her eyes retuned to normal. "Of course I read her mind. The animosity coming of her is almost tangible. If master is in danger we need to know about it."

"Oh," Tsukasa glanced back at the red-headed girl, who was still glaring at Mana, "It's okay then, I guess..." He mumbled uncertainly.

"I thought you'd agree." Haruna nodded, and poked a wilted lettuce leaf, "Yummy."

"Um, where is Itsuki-kun?"

"Oh, I don't know. He probably didn't wake up when class ended." Haruna waved her fork between her fingers, "What do you need him for?"

"I just have to ask him something..." Tsukasa eyes were locked on his small lunch box. Haruna eyed him carefully. Nervous posture? Yes. Embarrassed? Yes, and cutely so. Avoiding eye contact totally? Yes.

"It's not about a girls, is it?"

"Huh?" Tsukasa's head shot up, "No! Nothing like that!"

"Oh, good. Then I'll tell him you're looking for him, if I see him before you. Don't ever ask my brother for love advice. It's a very bad idea. Just ask Isshin-senpai."

"Ummm...Okay."

"What do you need to ask him, anyway?"

"Ah," Tsuaksa took a big bite of his sandwich before answering, "It nothing important."

**------oOo------**

_**Elsewhere…**_

He was only going to rest his eyes, only for a minute, so he should be glad that Itsuki woke him. It would have been very embarrassing if his next class, or another teacher had come in to find him asleep on his desk. It was just that a grinning dirty blond was not what he expected to wake up to.

"I think you like hitting me, Sensei." Itsuki grumbled, rubbing his red cheek.

"It was an accident, and I apologized." Tomonori stated calmly. He busied himself with his next class' tests.

"I should go get Tsuaksa to heal me. This really hurts!"

Tomonori found himself slightly tempted to give Itsuki something that really did hurt, but thought it wouldn't be a very unprofessional act. "What was it that you wanted, Itsuki-san?"

Tomonori watched as Itsuki's face turned to a more serious expression. It was one that he rarely saw from the teenager, but had come to associate it with bad things. "I'm not sure I should be asking you this here, but I need to know. Have you heard about any unusual attacks around the city?"

Tomonori was silent for a moment, before he carefully asked, "What sort of attacks?"

"Looks like a Darklore, but the marks on the bodies don't match any Darklore we know. It's almost like bears attacked some of the people. Whatever attacked them wasn't hurt in return. It looks like they never even had a chance to fight back." Itsuki's eye weren't looking at Tomonori, but gazing blankly out the window.

All the stories of other brutally attacks of other Wiz-dom members came rushing back to Tomonori. It was not surprising that it had happened in other factions too. "It was a Chimera." Itsuki's eyes shot back to the teacher, but before he could irrupt Tomonori continued, "Early this morning it was killed downtown. It seemed to have returned to the place is was created."

"I didn't think there was such a thing as a Chimera." Itsuki's face lost some of its seriousness, to be replaced with mild interest.

"Human alchemy is forbidden even among alchemist. It has been over three hundred years since the last known attempt."

"Ah, and was this in a unfinished apartment complex?"

"Yes."

Itsuki grinned, his eyes squinting into happy lines, "And was the devil hunter that killed it you?"

"Yes."

"You killed a unheard of, mythic monster, and you don't even take the day off." Itsuki shook his head still grinning, "I'll never understand you."

"Exams are coming. I can't afford to be out." Tomonori said, not seeing anything odd about the situation.

"Tell me if the investigation turns up anything really interesting, if you can." Itsuki slid off the desk he had been sitting on, and headed for the door. "That thing killed six E.G.O. members in less than a week."

"No one is investigating." It was Tomonori's turn to look out the window, as Itsuki froze mid-way to the door.

"Why is that exactly?"

"They said there wasn't enough to start a investigation with."

"Oh," Itsuki took the time to think over what he said next very carefully. There was a silent agreement between those Mana had mind broken. 'One does not question another faction without _very_ good reason.' Rumors had been spreading throughout E.G.O. since the Eraser's retreat almost a year ago, stories about the higher-ups in Wiz-dom acting strangely. "Do you agree with them?"

"There wasn't much left at that site. That is true, but you said it yourself, this was not an isolated incident."

"Then maybe this is something the Mana-gumi can look into!"

"The _what_?"

"Mana-gumi. I'll call Isshin tonight. Get together what E.G.O. has now. Later, Sensei." Itsuki stepped out the door with a wink.

Tomonori rubbed his forehead, fighting his growing twitch. "Mana-gumi…" He mumbled.

"Oh one more thing, Sensei," Tomonori looked up to see Itsuki's head sticking into the room, "The next time some poor soul fall asleep in your class, maybe you should be nicer."

**------oOo------**

"What do you mean I can't walk home with you?" Itsuki almost shouted.

"Tsukasa wanted to talk to you." Haruna replied, calmly making her way to the doors.

"He's had all day, and I'm sure he can use the phone."

"I think I might be important. You should wait."

"Why?" Itsuki crossed his arms, and pouted. Though Haruna had the sense to not say he was pouting.

"Haruna-san, are you ready to go?"

Itsuki turned around to find a towing figure of a student behind him. He had black hair that hung into small, dark eyes. Itsuki recognized him from the school's basketball team. He was often seen walking down the hall with girls on all sides of him. Kaname had once told him, the record of the most love letters stuffed into one locker was held by the man before him.

"Yes, Kazu-kun." Haruna smiled sweetly at him.

"To go?" Itsuki questioned, not at all liking what was going on.

"Yes, brother," Haruna said, directing her gaze back to her bother. Her sweet smile stayed pasted on, but her eye glared daggers, "He is going to walk me home." _'And don't you dare say anything to him.'_ Haruna said over their link.

'_I don't like him.'_

'_You don't even know him!' _

'_His hair is too long!'_

'_It's not longer than yours, bother dear.'_ Haruna smiled at Kazu, and causally stepped around Itsuki. She hooked her arm in his (much to his surprise it seemed), and walked off.

'_His eyes are too squinty!'_

In his defeat, Itsuki wondered around in the school's courtyard in his search of Tsukasa. He had first checked Tomonori's office (where Tsukasa was often found). Tomonori had been alone, and told him he hadn't seen Tsukasa since the last bell. He then proceeded to lecture him on his falling grades. He had also been informed that he would be attending extra lessons on Sundays for the next month.

Itsuki kicked a small rock that had the great misfortune of getting in his way.

He sat down on the front steps of the school. If he couldn't find Tsukasa, Tsukasa would just have to find him. He reached in to his school bag. After pulling out a few lose paper, and stuffing them into random folders, he pulled out a purple covered book, "'_Ghost Gadgets: A Paranormal Hunter's Toy Book' _Perfect." With a smile he began to read.

It wasn't long before Itsuki was drawn out of his book by the voices coming around the building's corner.

"That's very nice, Nezuma-san. It's just that--"

"Oh, your so polite Amou-kun. Please call me Ayako." said the blond girl who was clinging to Tsukasa's stiff arm like a limpet.

"Ayako-san, I really have to--"

"Oh, I love that way you say me name!" Ayako squeaked.

Itsuki recognized the blond girl as one of the freshmen that had been following Tsukasa around recently. Tsukasa had always gotten many girls attention, he just fail to understand it. These two new ones had been rather pushy though. This one stood out from the rest though. It wasn't because of her breathless, simpering, and ear-splittingly high-pitched giggle either. (Which she was now letting loose on an increasingly panicked Tsukasa.) It was the stuff she no doubt called "perfume". It was sickly sweet, and strong enough to make a heard of skunks complain. Itsuki couldn't help imagining what Tomonori's reaction would be, when Tsukasa came home smelling like he had been in a flower shop explosion.

Still, Tsukasa was his friend; he probably ought to save him now.

"Yo, Tsukasa. I've been looking for you." Itsuki stood from him step. He watched Tsukasa eyes grow wide, as a smile spread across his angelic face. For moment, he thought Tsukasa might run over and hug him.

"Itsuki-kun!" Tsukasa waved to him, still smiling. Somehow, he managed to free his arm from the death grip is was in, and quickly made his up the steps to stand beside Itsuki, "I've been looking for you too."

Ayako stood at the foot of the steps, pouting for a moment. Itsuki thought, if he looked hard enough, he could see the gears turning in her little blond head. Unfortunately for Tsukasa though, while Itsuki saw it coming, he wasn't fast enough to warn him.

"See you Amou-kun." Ayako had ran up the steps, giving Tsukasa a hug, and run off before either of them were sure of what happened.

"I-I just helped her-her pick up her b-books." Tsukasa stammered out, blushing.

"Do you like her?" Itsuki asked, a rather evil grin appearing on his face.

"No!" Tsukasa's denial was quick, and Itsuki laughed.

"Are you sure? You're around her an awful lot."

"I really don't. I just…" Tsukasa sighed, "I don't know how to get her to leave me alone. I've tried everything. She just pouts, and says that I shouldn't tease her that way. Then acts like nothing happened." Tsukasa sunk to the steps in defeat.

Itsuki sat down beside him, "How about pushing her away, telling her to leave you alone, and then walking away?" Even as he said it, Itsuki had his doubts it would. This girl was weird…

Tsukasa looked horrified, "I couldn't do that! I would be rude!"

Itsuki opened his mouth to say something more, but deiced telling Tsukasa it would be all right, was a lost cause. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right," Tsukasa sat up a little straighter, clutching his hands into fist. It looked like he was bracing himself for something.

_That can't be good…_ Itsuki thought to himself, beginning to get a little nervous.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I sort of need some money…"

"You aren't in some kind of trouble are you?" Itsuki asked concerned. Tsukasa asking for money? This was an odd day. "I mean I'll help you out, if I can-"

"No! I mean, I need to make some. I want to get a job."

Itsuki could feel Tomonori wrath bearing down on him then. If Tuskasa was asking him for help, he must not want Tomonori to know. Meaning that if something happened, if Tomonori even found out Tsukasa was keeping a secret from him, Itsuki would be blamed.

_Crap. _"Tsukasa, you don't want to get a job now. There's exams, and the holidays."

"But that's why I need the money," Tsukasa cheeks had turned pink, and Itsuki didn't think it was from the cold, "I wanted to get Tomonori-san something nice for Christmas. And I don't have anywhere near enough."

"How much do you need? I can make a loan."

"I want to earn it myself."

_And I want to live._ Doom was clouding Itsuki mind. Tomonori could--no would--do so many awful things to him, if he found out.

"But if you don't want to, or you can't, it's okay," Tsukasa's eyes looked a little too shiny, for Itsuki's liking. His voice was meek, and quite now. He had even started fidgeting with his coat buttons. "I just wanted to get Tomonori-san something nice this year. He never really buys anything nice for himself. He has needed a new watch for weeks, but he hasn't bought one. I just wanted to get something nice…"

Itsuki shook his head. He tried to keep in mind all the horrible, nasty, awful things Tomonori would do to him if he found out.

None of that seem to help.

It just wasn't fair. From the moment Tsukasa's eyes started to look glassy, he knew he was going to say yes. Maybe it was some super Eraser power, he thought. In any case, he might as well get it over with.

"I don't know what I can find, but I'll try to get you something, okay?" Itsuki sighed.

"Oh! Thank you, Itsuki-kun!" Tsukasa's grin was bright enough to light several football fields, as he almost skipped into the school.

It _really_ wasn't fair.

**------oOo------**

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Tusaksa gets a job. Itsuki pays a visit.

In my defense, the last chapter was technical 34 pages long because I re-wrote it so many times. I don't have that excuse this time. Real life and laziness took over my brain. Hopeful with the next three weeks off from school I will get a lot written.

There really isn't any place to find info on JO characters. It is hard to even find anything on the major ones. I should make a web page for it…

Show me some love (or hate, if you think that's warranted), I'll even accept indifference. Anything?


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction produced for entertainment purposes only. It would come faster, if I got paid for it, but I certainly do not.

* * *

**------oOo------**

**Horizons**

**Chapter 4 (part 1)  
------oOo------**

Itsuki violently squished the alarm button on his clock. Grumbling, he rolled over onto his back and spent a few seconds just blinking stupidly at the annoying device sitting on his nightstand. Why was the alarm going off? It was Sunday. He never set the alarm on Sunday. It was the only day he got to sleep in. After a moment though, his mind woke up enough to remind just _why_ he had set the alarm for six in the morning.

Not bothering to dress, or even comb his hair, he wondered out into the chilly hallway. Itsuki followed his nose to the kitchen. It was there he was met with a truly strange site.

"I must still be asleep," He slurred out, falling it to the closest kitchen chair.

"It's about time you got up!" Haruna stood over a frying pan at the stove. Flour was smudged on her cheeks, and hands. Tied tightly over her blue bunny pajamas was a firry, pink apron.

"Ah, and she cooking, must be a nightmare." Itsuki rubbed his eyes with his palms, and laid his head on the table, "Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up," he mumbled to the wood.

"Quit talking like I'm not here, and set the table."

Itsuki grunted. He wondered over to the cabinets, and started pulling down anything in easy reach.

"We need three of everything. I called Tsukasa, and told him he is having breakfast over here."

"Why? You want to poison him too?" Itsuki yawned. Haruna mental smacked him. "_Ow!_" Itsuki pulled another plate down without further conversation. A few minutes later the buzz of the doorbell sounded though out the house.

"Oh no! He's already here!"

"So?" Itsuki watched his sister franticly tried to remove knot in the back of the apron.

"I can't let him see me in my pajamas!" She said, before flying though the door.

"I guess that means I get the door," Itsuki sighed. He dragged himself from the warm, cozy kitchen into the hall. He shivered as his foot hit the cool wood floor, "Who knows, baggy pants might embarrassed Tsukasa more than short school uniform skits," The door bell buzzed again, "Alright, just a second."

_'Don't be rude, bother.'_

_'Its just Tsukasa.' _

Itsuki clicked though the locks on the door, and jerked it open. "Good Morning Itsuki-kun," And there stood Tsukasa, cheery as ever_. No wonder Haruna likes him so much...Morning people..._

"Morning, Tsukasa." Itsuki stepped away from the door, so Tsukasa could come in, "Food is in the kitchen. Haruna lost her mind. If you deicide to make a break for it, I'll cover you."

"Thanks Itsuki-kun," Tsukasa said, taking off his scarf, "but I would rather take my chances with you sister, and some food, than with the snow outside."

"Eh? It's snowing already?" Itsuki sighed, taking Tsukasa's coat, and scarf, as the blond sat down to take off his shoes, "Hey, isn't this Tomonori's?" He held up the long, blue scarf.

"Yes," Tsukasa blushed, "I lost mine, and he wouldn't let me leave without one."

Itsuki smirked as he turned to hang up the coat, and scarf, "I have to say I'm surprised he let you come here at all. I think, he thinks, I'm trying to corrupted you," he laughed.

"I kind of told him I was studying with Haruna-san today." Tsukasa murmured from the floor.

"Ah," Itsuki rubbed his head. Tsuaksa sound guilty already. It would only be a matter of time before it all got to him, and he told Tomonori. _Maybe I should draw up that will now..._"Time for poisoning-oh I mean breakfast." Tsukasa laughed, following the other to the kitchen.

Haruna was standing over a plate of streaming something (Neither boy was sure of what), when they entered the room. She was dressed now, and Itsuki wondered why she couldn't get ready so fast all the time.

"Good Morning, Haruna-chan," Tsukasa greeted merrily.

"Good Morning!"

Itsuki groaned, and lowered himself into a chair. _Cheeriness overload…_

"Now," Haruna said, walking towards the table with a bowl full to the brim with some unknown substance, "It's my first time making it, so I can't guarantee it'll be good or anything."

"I know." Itsuki muttered as he sat down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Itsuki mumbled placating. He was sure he heard Tsukasa stifle a laugh though.

Haruna sat a big bowl of steaming, white mush in the middle on the kitchen table. She smiled down at it like it was a mother would her first child, "Well, who's first?" she said expectedly.

Itsuki starred at the blow in fear. He wasn't going to volunteer. Tsukasa was the nice one.

"I'll try some, Haruna-chan."

_Ah, good ol' predicable Tsuaksa._

Haruna dipped two big spoon fulls of the white mush on to Tsukasa plate. "I have to make a foreign food for my home economics class. I found the recipe on the Internet, and it sounded easy."

Tsukasa dipped a spoonful of the chunky, steaming mush, "Ah, okay, what is it?"

"Grits." Haruna grinned proudly.

"Grits..."Tuskasa took a deep breath, and jammed the spoon in his mouth. Itsuki cringed, and looked away. Haruna clasped her hand together excitedly.

"So? What do you think, Tsukasa?"

"Mmmm..." Tuskasa nodded, and gave a painfully, weak looking smile. Haruna, who took this as a good review, squealed, going over to counter, picking up a plate of burnt toast.

"I knew I could make a good breakfast."

**------oOo------**

"I can't believe you ate it."

"I can't believe you didn't! She's your sister. She worked hard on it," Tsukasa shook his head wearily. They had been arguing over this for almost twenty minutes on the walk to his 'job'. Itsuki had refused to tell him (with a rather evil grin) where they would be going, and what he would have to do. He said it was best for it to be a surprise. Tusaksa was less and less sure of how much he wanted to do this.

"And it tasted like glue."

"Eat a lot of glue, do you, Itsuki-san?"

Tsukasa turned to see a small, old woman walking up behind them. She was slightly hunched over with the weight of the grocery bags she held. Her coat was hot pink, and her gray hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. She stood out like a flower in the snow.

"No, Cho-san. My sister's cooking. It rages from glue to cement, and some times she throws some undecipherable thing in there."

"Still you must eat glue to know what it taste like. Though, it sounds like my girl's cooking. I don't know how the family keeps from starving," The old lady gave a good-natured chuckle, as she thrust one of the heavy bags into Itsuki's arms. He took it without complaint. Tuskasa opened his mouth to offer to take the other, when her sharp, blue eyes turned on him. He squirmed under her intense gaze, all words (and ability to speak, for that matter) gone. "So, this is the one."

"Sure is," Itsuki put his free hand on Tuskasa shoulder, "Cho-san meet Amou Tuskasa."

"Very nice to meet you," Tuskasa mumbled.

"He's awful scrawny," the woman stated in a matter of fact tone, "Pretty too. I'd have thought he was a girl, had you not told me otherwise. Do you really think he can do the job? My boys don't like girls, and they can get kind of rough."

"He wouldn't be here if he couldn't. Right, Tuskasa?"

"R-right." Tuskasa agreed, caught off guard. His mind was still dwelling on the being mistaken for a girl comment.

"Well, if you say so." Tuskasa suddenly found a grocery bag in his arms, "Let's get these into the kitchen, before we all freeze."

While they walked up to the doorstep, Tuskasa leaned over to Itsuki's ear, "Just, what am I doing exactly?"

"Oh, just a little babysitting."

Tuskasa began to mentally hyperventilate.

**------oOo------**

Xi-Shin carefully unplugged his phone from the wall. With equal care, he placed it inside the kitchen's cabinet. His cell phone was already buried under the pillows on his bed. He had told everyone he could think of that he would be out of town for the next two days. For the next forty-eight blissful hours, he could have uninterrupted study time.

He smiled. It was the prefect plan.

Until, his doorbell rang.

Mentally promising many horrible things to whoever was on the other side of the door, he yanked it open.

"Eep!" Mana had fallen back in surprise, when the door opened. Itsuki had caught her, but they still managed to make a tangled pile of limbs on the floor. She had quickly gotten off of him, blushing, and apologizing.

He quickly ushered the pair inside. Checking again and again to make sure Mana was fine as he apologized for starling her.

For once, Xi-Shin was thrilled to see Itsuki. He couldn't possibly do the horrible things he had been planning to his master, but he could to Itsuki. Maybe twice. It'd be fun.

"Um, Senpai, I thought you weren't going to be home this weekend?" Mana looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he felt like he had just kicked a kitten out of a window into a busy street. He hadn't actually told Mana he was going out of town. He had spent fifteen minutes staring at the phone, when he even thought about trying to lie to her. So, he had called Haruna to relay the message to her. Another good plan gone to waste all, because of the grinning brat standing behind Mana's shoulder.

"See, Mana-chan? It's just like I said. The bus schedule I saw had all rides going north canceled due to weather. Isn't that right, Senpai?"

"Uh…Yeah…" No, it didn't matter that Itsuki was helping. He was still going to kill him. Several times. Painfully. This was, no doubt, all _his_ fault.

"Oh, here," Mana held up a plastic bag, "Itsuki-kun thought you would be home, so I thought it would be fun to have lunch together."

"Great idea," Xi-Shin walked to the kitchen in anticipation. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He was a horrible cook, and whatever was in the bag smelled delicious, "You got Thai?" He lifted the take-out plates out on the counter. Thai was his favorite! In any case, it sure beat the ramen he was planning on eating for lunch.

"Yes," Mana answered from the living room, "It was Itsuki-kun's idea."

So the brat had brought good food, it still wasn't enough to save him.

"Oh, look in the bottom," Mana stood in the kitchen door, smiling, "Itsuki got something else too."

Xi-Shin pulls out a small box of dango, and sighed. Now, he'd have to let him live.

**------oOo------**

* * *

I got a beta reader. I e-mail them the chapter, and waited for 3 weeks. After three whole weeks went by, I e-mailed again. The whole chapter is only 15 pages how long could it take? I was e-mailed back that this person simply didn't have the time anymore. She apparently didn't have the time to tell me sooner either. –glare- So, I checked this part, and am checking the other part. Hopeful I will have it up soon.

I've joined Fanfic100 on LJ so that is taking up a lot of my time too.

**Juvenile:** I promise this isn't going to be a romance. Sadly, due to tons of subplot cutting this has a forth of the action I planed it too. There is something coming up. And two fairly big show downs to towards the end.

This was always going to be a novel fic. With the lack of sub plots now it won't be anywhere near 50,000 words but it will still be very long.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction produced for entertainment purposes only. I only wish I were making money from this.

* * *

**------oOo------**

**_Last chapter..._**

_"Oh, here," Mana held up a plastic bag, "Itsuki-kun thought you would be home, so I thought it would be fun to have lunch together." _

_"Great idea," Xi-Shin walked to the kitchen in anticipation. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He was a horrible cook, and whatever was in the bag smelled delicious, "You got Thai?" He lifted the take-out plates out on the counter. Thai was his favorite! In any case, it sure beat the ramen he was planning on eating for lunch. _

"_Yes," Mana answered from the living room, "It was Itsuki-kun's idea."_

_So, the brat had brought good food, it still wasn't enough to save him._

"_Oh, look in the bottom," Mana stood in the kitchen door, smiling, "Itsuki got something else too."_

_Xi-Shin pulls out a small box of dango, and sighed. Now, he'd have to let him live._

**------oOo------**

**Horizons**

**Chapter 4 (part 2)  
------oOo------**

Itsuki pouted at the ceiling. "It's cold down here. Why do I have to sleep on the floor? You aren't being a very good host," He said chidingly.

"It's what you get for showing up here with Mana," Xi-Shin grumbled from above him.

"Oh, so if I had showed up here without her you'd have welcomed me with open arms?"

Xi-Shin leaned over the edge on the coach to glare at other boy, but the affect was lost due to the darkness.

Shortly after they had finished eating, there had been a small accident. Mana insisted on helping to clean up, despite the boys' protests. (Not because they were prefect gentlemen, but because they knew how much of a klutz she was. It usually leaded to extra work when she helped.) Inevitable, she split something, _and_ managed to slip. In the end, she was left with a twisted ankle.

Xi-Shin was all for calling ambulance, and going to the emergency room. While Mana insisted to him that it wasn't that bad, Itsuki had ignored them both, and pulled some frozen peas out for Mana's ankle.

After a short call to Aunt Nasumi ("You tried to help clean up didn't you? You know better."), Mana was staying for the night. Itsuki, being the good soul that he was, insisted on staying too. ("It would look bad if there was a girl all alone in your apartment all night, Senpai.")

"I wouldn't put it past you, just to show up to torture me, but there is more to it, isn't there?" The tired sigh in the older boy's voice was easily audible.

Itsuki's sigh echoed though quiet room, "Well, yes. We wondered what you knew about these weird attacks. The ones that look like they were done by a animal."

"We?"

"I've already discussed it with Tomonori. Now there's a guy with a story to tell."

"What would that be?"

"Now, aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?" Itsuki never saw the pillow that hit him in the face coming. "Hey! I thought you were suppose to be the mature one."

Itsuki was sure he heard Xi-Shin fighting a laugh, but the fact was so unlikely, he had to doubt it. Could be the lack of sleep.

Xi-Shin got up, and padded into his bedroom. After a minute or two he retuned with a laptop under his arm. Sitting it on the coffee table, he sat down on the floor in front of it, his back to the couch. Working beside a now grumbling Itsuki (unhappy about having his makeshift bed sat on), "Have you already talked to Mana?"

"On the way here. She wants to look into it. Can't we do this in the morning?"

"No. You told her what a Chimera was, right?"

"Man, you already know it's a Chimera. I thought I'd at least have something new on it."

"It's something I've been keeping an eye on," Xi-shin said, his finger flying over the keys. He continued before Itsuki could ask the reason for his interest. "Do you know about the incident that occurred two weeks ago at a rental house in Aoyama?"

"Hmmm...Come to think of it," the other boy grumbled, while taking a seat beside Xi-shin in front of the computer. "It rings a bell. So, what happened there?"

"Murder."

Xi-Shin opened a file, and began clicking though pictures of chalk outlines, and rust colored covered wood floors. The camera's flash showed that the blood was still slightly shiny with moisture. The pictures were probably only taken a few hours after everything happened.

"The news said something about burglary. The victims were a family of three. Ido Shima, 38 worked at Sony Records as a Manger. Keiko Shima, 36, was his wife. She stayed at home to care for their daughter," He clicked on to a picture of a young curled up on the ground. Itsuki felt vaguely sick at the sight of her lying in a pool of blood. "Rumkio Shima, 13, lived with a worsen heart condition. Both parent were shot four times seemly at random, the daughter just once though the head."

"When her family had trouble making the medical bills, they started sub-leasing to this man," Itsuki clicked to the picture of a tall, gaunt man. It looked grainy like it had been taken from some kind of surveillance camera. "Heromaki Airshinta."

"He looks like a Vampire."

"Right faction, wrong kind. He was a minor evil god. Arayashiki had been watching him for a while. To find the best way to get close to him." So they could kill him, was left off.

Itsuki let out a long, low whistle.

"When the Police arrived the room he lived in was trashed, and Airshinta was nowhere to be found," Xi-Shin clicked back to the first picture. "Did you see anything weird there?"

"Well a side from that Airshinta's room, the rest of the house was kind of clean to have been broken into. And if a Evil God had killed them, then he wouldn't have bother picking up a gun to do it."

"Anything else?"

Itsuki scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Nope."

"So, you would just lie still while someone shot you four times?" Xi-Shin smirked, glancing over at other boy. "I think they were already dead when they was shot." He said his tone retuning to its former seriousness.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at the bloodspots, " Xi-Shin clicked back to the picture of the fist body, pointing to the dark stains on floor. "There's no smearing, not even much splatter. You can't say they wouldn't move around at all."

"So, they were unconscious," Itsuki answered.

"Yes, but the coroner's report says there were no marks on the bodies. They didn't even have bruises from falling."

Itsuki yawned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why bother shooting people who're already dead?"

"A burglary would draw less attention than a bunch of 'mysterious deaths', don't you think?"

"Yeah," Itsuki let his head drop back against the couch cushions. "So have they found Heromaki Airshinta yet?"

"Part of him."

"What?" Itsuki looked over at him without moving his head.

"They found enough to identify the body, but not much else. The Police found him in an empty storage center miles away. The remains were left a mist strange circles, and symbols. It looks like something ripped up the room, and the body. Again, it looks like he was dead, before that happened. Well, Good night!" Xi-Shin clicked down the top of his computer, and climbed up on the couch.

"You planed this," Itsuki sighed. "So, when I have bad dreams, you're going to hold me tight, and tell me everything is okay, right?"

This time Itsuki was able to block the pillow.

**------oOo------**

**The Itsuki's household earlier that day...**

Haruna carefully laid the ice pack across her knee.

"I really can heal it for you." An embarrassed Tuskasa mumbled from across the table.

"Its just a bump. Save your energy," Haruna sighed. "In the future, however, do not come knocking on my door like the world is ending, _just_ because your clothes are dirty."

"I'm sorry." Tuskasa stared down at the table.

"Its my own fault I can't walk normally." Haruna sighed. _Nayoa's right, I don't know how Tomonori says no to him. _"I'm the one who tripped over my own feet. So, what did you do that left you smelling like you drown with dogs? Nayoa said you were just babysitting."

"I was," Tuskasa smiled. "I spent the day with Cho-san's three baby German Shepherd Dogs. Though I don't think they are really what you call babies--"

"I'll kill him!" Haruna threw her hand up in the air. "I _knew_ he give you some awful job. He hates going over there. Those things are demons."

"No! It was great. The dogs were so nice. And I almost made enough money to get Tomonori-san something nice for Christmas now."

Haruna propped her head on hand, and smiled. "Must be the eyes. They're universal."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

**------oOo------**

**Elsewhere that night...**

_He felt a sting across his palm, and lifted his hand to his face. No--This wasn't his hand. Blood caked talons for nails, fingers that were too long, too boney to belong to a human. No, this was wrong. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. The world blurred into dark red splotches, and dirty white floors. He collapsed to his side with a pain filled moan. His back felt like it had been burned, and his joints popped and cracked as he tried to stand. _

_Wrapping his fingers around a metal bar close by, he pushed himself up. The protest on his still bleeding hand easy to ignore compare to the cries from the rest of his body. A strangled, sickened, sob escaped him as his eyes focused on what lay before him. Long, jagged shadows cut across once white floors like forgotten trenches. Blood was splattered across the walls in dizzying patters. Tears stung his eyes, and he did nothing to stop them from falling._

_The familiar walls of his classroom were littered with faceless bodies of students he didn't know. The windowpanes were all busted out, but the first. The glass of it was completely covered in translucent blood, casting a sepulchral red glow across the front of the classroom. In the center of that light, not too far from the partial open door, lay a man dressed in long gold and white robes. His face was to the floor, black hair obscured any part of him that might have been recognizable, but he knew who it was. He couldn't deny it when he saw a shattered pair of glasses lying by a mutilated desk. _

Kaname jerked out of his dream. He sighed when he recognized the familiar blue walls of his room. Sinking back to the bed, he closed his eyes, rubbing them with the palms of his hands. Trying the erase the memories burned into them. How many nights he woken up like this, he wasn't sure anymore. How many nights where his mind tormented him with memories that weren't his own, but the monster's inside of him? How many people had he watched die at the hands of this beast?

How many people had he killed?

He tried to stop it. Every time, forgetting that it wasn't real, that all he was seeing had already happened. Some of those people died hundreds, maybe thousands, of years ago. Those houses were burned, before anyone would have thought he would exist.

The soul of this monster, this killer, was trapped inside of him, fighting for its chance to get out. It wanted to do all the things it showed him in his dreams. To kill, hurt, and destroy anything that dared cross his path.

Kaname shuddered.

It wasn't always the monster's memories he saw. Sometimes he saw its wishes. He remembered the beast's wrapping his—its—fingers around Mana's neck, but in his dream her voice couldn't reach him. She died at the hands of the monster.

He'd killed all his friends in his head actually, his sister, even his parents.

Sometimes he thought it was his own fears just coming to reality in his dreams. Maybe he wasn't connected to the monster at all.

That didn't seem very likely, but it was that thought that got him through nights like this. He sat up and glanced towards the window. "Well it is a nice night," He lifted the glass away, and let the frosty air run against him face.

Though it had stopped snowing a few hours earlier, the ground was still endlessly white. The roads had been cleared, but from his window it couldn't be seen. The streetlights cast a golden glow against the piles of snow below them. Images of gold and white robes from his dream flashed into his mind. He tightened his grip on the windowsill, until his fingers hurt from the biting cold metal.

"Kaname?" a soft voice called from behind him.

He spun around, knocking away the hand that was hovering just above his shoulder. He saw his sister fall back, wide eyed. Before she hit the ground, he caught her wrist, and pulled her up.

"Aha. Now if I had tried to scare you, it wouldn't have works." She laughed, but Kaname could help but think it sounded a little nervous.

"Sorry…"

"It's all right," She smiled. "Did you get hot?"

"What?"

"You have the window open, and you aren't asleep."

"Ah," Kaname glanced back at the window like he had forgotten it was there. "Yes, I was hot." He replied lamely.

"Mm, well don't leave it open, you'll catch a cold. I'll turn down the heat. You should try to get some rest."

"Yeah," said Kaname, sitting down on his bed, sending the springs creaking. "I have a game tomorrow."

"That's right. It's at four?" Kaname nodded. "I'll see if I can't make it to this one." She smiled as she made her way to his door. "Why don't we have breakfast togetherin the morning? I have to get in to work early the rest of the week."

"Okay," Kaname answered, before she glided out the door. He dropped back on to his bed, sending his black bangs flying into his face. He closed his eyes, and just laid there, wishing that a dreamless sleep might find him. It wasn't until he was finally drowsy, almosttwo hours later, did he realize that his sister had given him an easy excuse for being awake,and that he didn't know why she was awake.

**------oOo------**

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Tomonori tries to do some investigating on his own.

* * *

Review? 


End file.
